Radiant heating panels used in combination with a housing to form a radiant heating module are well known as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,300 and 3,582,614. The heating panel is composed of a glass sheet that is laminated by adhesively securing a fabric material across one side of the glass sheet. The fabric material comprises a layer of heat resisting material which constitutes a backing or upper surface of the glass panel so that if the glass plate or sheet breaks, the broken fragments of the glass will be fixedly secured to the heat resisting material.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,945 discloses a particular type of heater which clamps such a glass heater plate into position within a reflector or housing unit to form a radiant heating module. This type of glass panel is so designed that in the event of a large electrical surge such as might occur in the electric power plant or may be caused by a lightening bolt, the glass itself simply breaks into very small sized cubed pieces. When such a breaking occurs, the panel becomes flexible and develops a sagging condition. Such a condition is particularly dangerous in the event that the heating module is disposed at an elevated position such as at the cove or in the ceiling of a room.
This particular type of heating panel does not become hot enough to cause burning if it were touched by anyone. At the same time, because the type of heating is by infra-red rays, it is important that a minimal amount of obstruction be placed in front of the infra-red glass heating panel. Thus the type of grillwork generally known in the prior art and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,950 is not necessarily required to prevent someone from touching the infra-red heating panel. Furthermore, it is undesirable to have the guard or grid assembly projecting outwardly from the outer edge of the opposing sides of the housing in which the glass heating panel is contained. Such a projecting guard or grid mechanism may actually present a heated hazard when used in conjunction with the typical prior art electrical resistance space heater.